


careless in our summer clothes

by carolinecrane



Category: Deadliest Catch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your ears are pointy," Jake says, grinning. "You look like an elf."</p>
            </blockquote>





	careless in our summer clothes

Jake's finger traces the angle of Josh's ear, from the little point it makes at the bottom up to the pink, almost see-through skin at the top. He's not sure how long he's been doing it; awhile, he guesses, but Josh hasn't complained yet, so Jake figures he doesn't mind.

"You got some kind of weird fetish you want to tell me about?" Josh asks suddenly, his voice low and sort of rumbling and Jake feels it in his cock.

"Your ears are pointy," Jake says, grinning. "You look like an elf."

"Fuck you," Josh says, ducking his head away from Jake's touch as he reaches for a cigarette. Jake watches the lighter flare, then the first curl of white smoke as Josh wraps his lips around the filter and inhales.

"What? It's cute." Jake leans in and presses his mouth against Josh's earlobe, tongue darting out to trace the shell of his ear this time.

"Freak," Josh says, but he doesn't pull away when Jake catches his earlobe between his teeth and sucks, just a little. And he's never had a particular thing for ears before, but he likes Josh's. He likes the little gasp Josh tries to swallow when Jake's teeth scrape across his earlobe, and he really likes the shudder that runs through Josh when Jake's tongue slides across the thin skin at the top of his ear. He likes the way Josh's hand comes up to rest on the back of his neck, fingers flexing against his skin like he can't decide whether to take more or wait until Jake offers.

So Jake does offer, tongue still worrying Josh's earlobe as he slides a hand down his stomach to wrap around his cock. He grins when Josh arches up into his hand, a breathy 'fuck' escaping his throat as he reaches out blindly to stub out his cigarette. And it's been a long time since they spent a whole day in bed with no chance of any crew mates or little brothers walking in on them, so Jake's planning to take full advantage. He's planning to take his time, to memorize every moan and gasp, every spot on Josh's body that makes him arch up just a little harder into Jake's grip.

He presses one last kiss to Josh's earlobe, mouth moving down the long, long line of his neck to kiss his way up to Josh's chin. Josh hasn't shaved since yesterday, and Jake feels the tickle of stubble against his own skin as he makes his way toward Josh's mouth. His hand's moving in time to the lazy thrusts of Josh's hips, thumb sliding across the tip of Josh's cock with every stroke and he swallows the sound of Josh's next gasp with a kiss.

Josh's hand tightens on his neck then, fingers threading through his hair and tugging him even closer. Jake pushes up onto one elbow without breaking the kiss, hand moving faster now to keep up with the rocking of Josh's hips. He pulls back to watch Josh's neck arch, to watch his eyes flutter closed and his lips form Jake's name as he comes. And that's Jake's favorite part of all, not that he'd ever admit it.

His hand's slick with come as he pushes Josh's legs apart, two fingers pressing inside without waiting for an invitation and Josh moans and pushes up to meet him. Josh's hand lands on his arm, fingers flexing against him as Jake works his fingers in a steady rhythm. He pushes his legs further apart, feet tangling in the sheets and his free hand gripping the pillow hard enough to turn his knuckles white. He's panting and rocking up against Jake's hand, his chest and his neck flushed and Jake presses his mouth to Josh's skin to feel the heat in his skin.

He opens his mouth against the underside of Josh's chin, tongue scraping along stubble and tasting salt. Like the air when they're out on the boat, Jake thinks idly, and he laughs against Josh's skin and presses another kiss to his Adam's apple this time. Josh lets go of the pillow to slide his hand into Jake's hair, dragging him up until they're face to face again. And his fingers are still working in and out of Josh, keeping up the steady rhythm of his hips as Josh rocks against the mattress.

"You wanna fuck me?" Josh says, like doesn't already know the answer. The only two things Jake ever thinks about are fishing and Josh, and if Josh knew...if he knew _anything_ he wouldn't bother to ask.

"That an invitation?" Jake says instead, and when Josh laughs Jake grins back at him.

Then Josh is moving, and before Jake can react he's flat on his back with a lap full of too-skinny fisherman. Josh leans forward, cocks sliding together as he presses their lips together. Jake thrusts up against him and wraps an arm around Josh's neck, pulling him close and kissing back like he's never going to get another chance.

It feels like that, sometimes, when they're up in Dutch and they're scrambling to find a little time alone together before they both have to be back on separate boats, fishing for different captains and trying not to worry every time they hear that some vessel's in trouble. But right now they've got time, and he knows he's got whole days left to kiss Josh before they head back out. And he misses the water when he's not out there, but when he is on the water _this_ is what he misses, and he's not sure anymore which one he misses more.

Josh pulls away and grins at him, and Jake's heart skips a beat as he watches Josh slide down his legs and lean over to swallow his cock. Jake sighs and reaches down to stroke his hands through Josh's hair, fingers tracing the tips of his ears as he watches his dick slide in and out of Josh's mouth. He fights the urge to close his eyes, because he wants to see everything so he'll remember when he's alone out at sea and Josh is a hundred miles away with his own crew.

He's losing the battle with his eyelids when Josh finally lets up, tongue sliding over the head of Jake's cock as he pulls away and reaches up to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He keeps his eyes on Jake as he wraps a hand around Jake's cock, then he lifts up and sinks back down again, back arching as Jake slides inside him.

From this angle it's easy to tell how much weight Josh lost during King Crab season, and Jake wonders idly how much they can fill him out before they have to head back for Opis. It's only a couple weeks and then they're done for another year, but they both know how rough those couple of weeks can be, and he knows how much worse they'll both look when it's over.

Jake's hands slide up Josh's thighs, hips lifting off the mattress to meet him on every down stroke. He runs a hand across Josh's stomach, pushing up onto one elbow and just _looking_ and man, he's gonna miss this. _Just a few weeks_ , he reminds himself, already tossing out any vague plans he might have had to head back to Bristol for the salmon season. Because it's not that far, but it might as well be on the other side of the world if Josh stays in Seattle. And for the first time in his life Jake would rather spend the whole summer landlocked than sleeping alone, and he's not sure what that means.

Decides not to think about it when Josh leans forward, pressing their lips together to kiss Jake hard as Josh rocks in his lap. Tiny thrusts, slow at first and then faster and faster as Jake bucks up against him, practically lifting them both off the mattress. Josh is murmuring above him, words like _come on_ and _yeah_ and _Jake_ filtering through the fog gathering in his brain. Fingers thread through his and he squeezes, his free hand twisting the sheets into a mess of wrinkles as he thrusts one last time and comes.

This time he does close his eyes, falling back against the pillows to pant for breath as Josh slides off him and stretches out on the mattress again. He hears Josh moving and cracks one eye open to watch the way his spine juts out against his back as Josh reaches for a cigarette and lights it, then turns toward Jake and holds it out to him. Jake takes a drag and passes it back, eyes closing again to listen to the catch in Josh's throat as he inhales.

"I have to go to my dad's for dinner tomorrow," Josh says after awhile, and Jake keeps his eyes closed because if he doesn't say anything, maybe he won't have to think about Josh getting up and leaving. "You wanna come? We can go out after; they're doing some New Year's thing at The Showbox."

And he wasn't expecting that, because it's...well, sort of a holiday, he's pretty sure, and with the Harrises that means family. "Your dad won't mind?" he asks, opening his eyes to watch Josh exhale.

"Nah. He likes you, even if you do work for the competition." Josh grins and passes him the cigarette again, damp at the filter where Josh's lips have been. "Besides, it'll give him somebody to talk fishing with."

Jake doesn't bother pointing out that Phil could talk fishing with Josh and his brother. He knows they don't like talking about it as much as he does; according to Josh nobody does, except maybe Phil and the other captains. Every time he says it Jake just laughs and says it's just more proof that he's going to be a captain himself one day, and Josh always grins and says that's all Jake's good for. Which is mostly true, but Josh will be right out there with him, so Jake doesn't mind. Even if they never work the same boat, at least he knows they'll be out there together.

"Yeah, okay," Jake answers, passing the cigarette back to Josh. He watches as Josh puts it out, then turns and slides back down onto the pillows next to Jake. And he knows he shouldn't, but it's right _there_ and before he can stop himself Jake reaches out to trace the curve of Josh's ear.

"Freak," Josh says again, but he's smiling, and Jake grins right back at him.

"Probably," Jake says, then he leans forward and kisses Josh. He can live with that.


End file.
